Where Are we?
Where Are We? is the 9th episode of Life as a Teenage Monster Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Sphinx: Hey ghouls! Archer: Sphinx. Fishy: What'd ya need? Sphinx: Can I borrow the monster mapalouge? Fang: Is there a monster in need? Sphinx: Yeah, me in need of a vacay. Harry: Sorry Sphinx, but the monster mapalouge is only used for finding new students. Sphinx: Can't I just have some fun? Archer: Yes, someplace else. Sphinx: "huffs" storms off then Fang gets a call on his phone and answers it Fang: Hello? Voice: Yes, I am a lost monster in need and heard about monster high. Fang: Would you like to come? Voice: Uh...yes. Fang: Perfect, what's your name? Voice: Um...uh...Fanoofy. Fang: Come again? Voice: Fanoofy. Fang: Well, Fanoofy, we'll be there in- {call ends} Harry: That was weird. Sparky: No matter, there's a lost monster in need and we need to help them. Fishy: Right, Fanoofy exsto-monstrum! {Cut to MH} Archer: Wait, why are we at monster high? Sphinx: So I can get my vacay! jumps down and snatches the monster mapalouge, running off with it Harry: After that cat! {Cut to science lab} Sphinx: Alright mapalouge, take me to the beach! Exoskeleton. Maybe, I did it wrong? Exos skeleekey! Archer: Sphinx. Mapalouge. Now! Sphinx: Archer. No. Need. Vacay! Fishy: C'mon mate, the mapalouge is very dangerous. Sphinx: How I can't even get the dumb thing to work? bangs the mapalouge on the table, breaking it in half Archer: Are you serious! Sphinx: It was an accident. Fishy: Hand it over. Sphinx: No, I want to go to the beach! others run in and help try to get the mapalouge back, but are transported away {Cut to sandy area} Sphinx: This is more of a desert than a beach, the mapalouge is broken. Harry: What made ya think that? Archer: Definitely not that it's split in two. Sparky: Don't worry, I can fix it. Fang: Uh, ghouls. points over to a giant lizard, looking at the ghouls like food and they book it Sphinx: I SO don't wanna be lizard food. Fishy: This is your fault! Sphinx: Let's not point fingers. Harry: We literally have evidence in our hands. Sphinx: Right. Sparky: Over there! ghouls head in for shelter; Sparky takes the mapalouge and starts tinkering Fang: Where even are we? Fishy: I don't know of any places with giant lizards. Archer: And this isn't desert sand. Harry: I think we're in the terrarium. Sphinx: What makes you think that? Harry: 'Cause Goopy's over there tapping the glass. Fang: So we're still in school range, good. Fishy: But we've also shrunk. Sparky: Don't worry, 'cause the mapalouge is fixed. Archer: Great, let's get outta here. Fang: Exsto-monstrum! {Cut to piano top} Fishy: Where are we now? Fang: Looks like the muse-ick room. Harry: Oh look, Wayte is workin' on a song. Sphinx: Let's listen. Sparky: No time, exsto-monstrum! {Cut to Creepateria} Fang: Green water? Harry: I think we're in soup. Archer: And it's not Mrs. Grundy's best. Sparky: Exsto-monstrum! {Cut to lounge} Harry: Finally we're back. Sparky: I'm a genius, in your face mapalouge! Sphinx: Now that it's fixed, can I have my vacay now? Archer: 'Course, exsto-monstrum. is transported back into the terrarium Sphinx: Ghouls!!! Fishy: Should we let 'im out? Sparky: We could... Harry: Or we could get pizza? Fang: I'm in. Archer: Sounds good to me. ghouls walk outta the school and Sphinx is being chased by the lizard Sphinx: Ghouls! Help me! Hello! {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode